1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method for providing settlement information, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing settlement information to an application which is installed on a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in multimedia technology and communication technology, various kinds of devices, such as personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, portable multimedia players (PMPs), MP3 players, etc., have been distributed. A variety of kinds of applications are installed on these devices. Various applications which are installed on a device may share various pieces of information in the device. However, the number of applications which are installed on a device gradually increases, and thus, a user needs to effectively use information which may be obtained from a predetermined application via other applications.